Kimodameshi
by Damuco
Summary: En Japón hay una costumbre muy peculiar acerca del verano: abundan los cuentos de terror y tenas similares. Se dice que ver o escuchar cuentos de terror te pone "la carne de gallina". El Kimodameshi es lo que se practica. Probar que no tienes miedo, hacer una prueba de valentía.


Tsk – bufe con molestia. Me encontraba en mi apartamento y trataba de buscar algo que ponerme.

Para la noche, según dijo Reborn-san, teníamos que ir a la casa de Decimo, para qué?, pues ya que estábamos de vacaciones de verano el Arcobaleno propuso la genial idea de hacer una prueba de valentía, el Decimo con miedo se negó pero las molestas niñas y los idiotas deportistas emocionados aceptaron, al Decimo no le quedo de otra que aceptar.

Por otra parte teníamos que llevar una historia, según Reborn-san jugaríamos un juego de eso, contar historias de terror, dudo mucho que a los idiotas se les ocurra algo bueno, pero yo, que se mucho de estos temas, los asustare

Aunque eso también implique asustar al Decimo…- maldición ahora estoy en una duda, no quiero perder contra esos imbéciles pero tampoco quiero asustar al Decimo…nah! Que va, no creo que se asuste.

Deje eso de lado y me fui al living. La hora acordada era a las 11:00pm y ya eran las 10:37, mejor me voy marchando no quiero llegar tarde.

Sin más tomo las llaves y salgo de mi departamento, al hacerlo me encuentro con una idiota que tenía una mano levantada.

Que haces?

Haha vine a buscarte Gokudera! – me contesto este bajando su mano

Nadie te lo pidió…- dije molesto mientras cerraba mi puerta y emprendía marcha, con el idiota siguiéndome

Que malo eres conmigo…

Cállate. Te lo mereces…

Apropósito…no se me ocurrió ninguna historia…crees que el pequeñín se enoje? – me dijo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su nuca

Tsk…eso va a ser tu problema…

Tú tienes una historia?

Claro que sí!, y pienso asustarlos

Hehe ya quiero oírla…

Para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya habíamos llegado. La madre del Decimo nos permitió entrar y subimos al cuarto de este

Hola Tsuna!...

Decimo...

Yamamoto Gokudera-kun – en el cuarto ya estaban las chicas y también…

Hermana?!

Hola Hayato…- menos mal que tenía sus venditos lentes puestos!

Que haces aquí?...-pregunte desde el umbral de puerta, Yamamoto paso a un lado de mi entrando al cuarto

Que formas son esas de saludar a tu querida hermana, Hayato?

Tsk… - no le hice caso y avance entrando, al rato llego el idiota de cabeza de césped, al fin estábamos todos, bueno aun faltaba Reborn-san. Pero de pronto se apagaron todas las luces y nos quedamos a oscuras. Eso no asusto a nadie, excepto a Lambo que mando un grito

Ho ~ho ~ho – entrando por la ventana apareció Reborn-san con una linterna alumbrando debajo de su cara – bienvenidos al ritual ho ~ho

Haha…- como siempre el idiota solo rio

Reborn!…nos asustaste…- menciono el castaño al ver que eso había sido cosa del Arcobaleno

Más bien te asuste a ti Dame-Tsuna – dijo con voz infantil Reborn y entro definitivo a la habitación. A todos nos paso algo en las manos, no sabía que era pues no había luz y la poca que proporcionaba su linterna no era suficiente – bien ahora hagamos un circulo…- dijo mientras él encendía una vela y apagaba su linterna. Cuando todos hicimos lo que quería y que nos diéramos cuenta de que lo que nos había entregado eran velas, con la ayuda de la suya encendimos las nuestras - ho ~ho quien quiera comenzar?...- pregunto este mirándonos a todos – bien adelante Dame-Tsuna

Qué?! Pero si yo no di¡! – antes de que el Decimo siguiera quejándose, Reborn lo había cayado con una patada, solo pude mencionarlo en señal de apoyo –bueno…em…hace tiempo en una aldea habitaba una mujer que tenia la fea costumbre de espiar a las personas en sus hogares, por lo que tras su muerte fue condenada a ser un alma en pena-

Eso no da miedo Dame-Tsuna – el Arcobaleno había cortado la historia del Decimo

Reborn aun no termino! – se quejo este e ignorado olímpicamente por el niño, este último le indico que apagara su vela

Siguiente…- y así siguieron las tontas historias de las mujeres idiotas, que mas parecían anécdotas que historias de terror…bueno podían ser también anécdotas, pero que dieran miedo! – Ryohei…

Ahh! Esto se trata de algo Extremo! – exclamo este levantando escandalosamente sus brazos

Siguiente…- le corto Reborn dejándolo con las palabras en la boca

Bueno pequeñín no tengo historia hehe – se excuso Yamamoto mientras se rascaba la mejilla

Hm…siguiente…- y a Reborn ni siquiera le importo y así como venían haciendo, Yamamoto apago también su vela. Ya solo quedaban cuatro velas; la de Reborn, Lambo, mi hermana y yo

Está bien – dije preparándome – en el baño de una de las escuela se dice que habita un espíritu. Las chicas por lo general van en grupo para evitar encontrarse con este. Cuenta la historia que las chicas nunca entrar en el último baño, pues allí es en donde está. Se dice que es el alma de una antigua alumna que murió en un desafortunado accidente en esa escuela. Estando afuera del baño les dice "vamos a jugar"…

… - mire a los demás y estos me miraban fijos, luego pose la vista en el Decimo y este con cara de terror tiritaba

Decimo no se preocupe, solo sucede en el baño de mujeres…- trate de calmarlo pero parecía inútil, y yo que había escogido este relato para no asustarlo a el

Haha que miedo da eso Gokudera

Cállate idiota…- le respondí al amante del beisbol, para posterior apagar mi vela

Bien Gokudera…siguiente…- dijo el niño dándole a Lambo la oportunidad de hablar, todos posamos la mirada en la vaca-burra y este estaba muerto de miedo abrazándose en el Decimo, este ultimo apago su vela -…~bueno entones es mi turno~…- lo dijo con una tétrica voz y con ello logro ponernos la piel de gallina a todos- cuenta la leyenda que hace tiempo existió una bella pero vanidosa mujer que se caso con un samurái, esta engañaba a su esposo. El samurái sabia y, celoso y enfadado, llego en donde estaba su esposa cortándole su boca de un extremo a otro gritándole:" Piensas que eres hermosa?!". Cuando termino exclamo:"Pues, quien va a pensar que eres hermosa ahora?"

De ahí, se dice que hay una mujer con una mascarilla que camina por las noches oscuras y tenebrosas ~ si se encuentra con un estudiante le pregunta:"piensas que soy hermosa?" si le dicen que si se quita la mascarilla y le pregunta:"y ahora?" si dicen que no, ella les cortara la boca con unas tijeras, y si su respuesta es sí, ella los seguirá hasta su casa y los matara ~…

… - que podía decir?, todos estábamos muerto de miedo con eso. Reborn sonrió maliciosamente mientras apagaba su vela y el cuarto de pronto se volvió total oscuridad

Y Bianchi?...- se escucho la voz del Decimo y nadie diciendo nada, se escucharon pasos. Terribles pasos acercándose para que dé improvisto se abriera la puerta y por ella apareciera-

GYAAA! – gritamos todos al ver a una mujer con las características que había dicho Reborn. Para después ella misma prendiera las luces del cuarto

Bianchi! – reclamo asustado el decimo, al ver que era mi hermana quien había hecho la pesada broma. Ella sonrió mientras se quitaba el maquillaje, Lambo había quedado inconsciente por el miedo

Y-yo no tenía miedo!…extremo! – lo mire y claramente estaba temblando, se me dibujo una sonrisa burlona por su actitud

Y lo dices cuando tiemblas de miedo? Cabeza de césped!

Mira quien lo dice! Cabeza de pulpo!...por lo menos no soy yo quien esta abrazando como idiota a Yamamoto!

Qué?...- mire a Yamamoto y lo tenía perturbadamente cerca y como había dicho el idiota del boxeo, lo estaba abrazando…y él a mí. Sonrojado me separe de él mientras Yamamoto reía como el idiota que era

Los veo muy felices – fueron las palabras de Reborn – ni crean que eh terminado – todos lo miramos interrogante pero con miedo – ahora iremos al mismo cementerio que la ultima vez…harán la prueba de valentía…

Maldita sea mi suerte, habíamos llegado al dichoso cementerio y Reborn nos hiso quedar en parejas para hacer esta prueba, lo malo es que no quede con el Decimo, sino…

Agh! Maldita mujer estúpida apresúrate!

Ah! Gokudera-san! Haru no es estúpida! – dijo esta mientras me alcanzaba – me pregunto si Reborn-chan estará bien…

" _lo que menos hay que preocuparse es de ese Arcobaleno…para empezar de seguro él estará detrás de algunas cosas en este lugar"_

Seguimos avanzando guiados por unas flechas que estaban pintadas impróvidamente en el suelo. De vez en cuando salían algunas cosas de miedo para asustarnos, no! para asustar a la inútil mujer a un lado mío, pues para mi esas cosas no asustaban. Aunque debo de admitir que si tenía un poco de miedo al haber escuchado la historia de Reborn…

Nos detuvimos en una de las esquinas al ver que no había flechas y estaba a punto de criticar a la mujer idiota cuando vimos dos pequeñas luces acercándose a nosotros. La castaña retrocedió asustada y yo solo alumbre con mi linterna esas luces.

Yamamoto?...- pregunte aburrido al ver que se trataba del idiota y su pareja

Gokudera haha…

Haru-chan/Kyoko-chan! – hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras se abrazaban

Mm que raro el camino termina aquí…- dijo Yamamoto alumbrando el suelo y no encontrando las señales. Las mujeres se adelantaron mientas hablaban de alguna burrada, tenía planeado seguirlas y terminar con esto, cuando siento que me agarraron de la cintura y me llevaron a un costado del camino

Mn? Y Gokudera-san y Yamamoto-san? – se escucho la voz de la castaña

Que haces? – le susurre al idiota que estaba detrás de mí, ocultándonos cerca de un gran árbol y la oscuridad de la noche

Ya que nuestros caminos se cruzaron inesperadamente por el destino - "_o por Reborn_" le interrumpí mentalmente – creo que deberías hacer pareja conmigo Hayato…- me susurro demasiado cerca de mi oído haciendo que me sonrojara y tratara de zafarme de su agarre

Ya suéltame…- le dije abochornado – tenemos que terminar esto con las parejas que dijo Reborn-san…

No importa…las chicas ya se fueron…- detuve todo movimiento para percatarme de que, efectivamente, ellas ya no se encontraban ni cerca de nosotros – déjame hacerte un cariñito

Qué?! – con ellos reanude el intento de soltarme de su abrazo – ni loco! Ya se te olvido en donde estamos?!

No importa…- dijo mientras comenzaba a besarme el cuello y el tenerlo en mi espalda le daba esa ventaja

S-suéltame…no quiero…aquí – inútilmente trataba de alejarlo, sus caricias hacían que mis fuerzas abandonaran mi cuerpo – alguien…podría venir…nhn…Takeshi

Shh Hayato no hables…podrían escucharte- _"entonces detén esto! Maldita sea!"_. Sus manos, inquietas, viajaron directo a mi zona baja. Acalle un gemido colocando una mano en mi boca – hagámoslo rápido

Qué?...- me dio la media vuelta haciendo que me sentara en sus piernas y notara, con ellos, su erección . "_maldito pervertido…"_. Pensé al momento en que me beso, sus manos fueron a mi camisa y la desabotonaron abriéndose paso a mi piel. Toco todos los rincones encendiéndome más.

De igual manera trate de sacarle su chaqueta y fue lo único que logre, pues ahora una de sus manos estaba tocando directamente mi miembro, haciendo que no pudiera hacer nada más que gemir, no sé en qué momento me había bajado los pantalones junto a la ropa interior. Apoye mi cabeza en su cuello y me tape la boca, mientras Takeshi ya se hacía paso en mi entrada con uno de sus dedos.

Definitivamente este no tenia autocontrol para nada!, ni siquiera le importa en donde lo estamos haciendo, y más me sorprendo yo…que soy un idiota que le sigue el juego, que poco a poco estoy perdiendo también en donde nos encontrábamos.

Nah!...- gemí al sentir como Takeshi ya se estaba introduciendo en mi interior sin dejar de estimular mi miembro. Ni siquiera espero a que me acostumbrara cuando comenzó a moverse agarrando mis caderas para mantener un ritmo. Sus embestidas lentas y profundas me hacían perder la razón. Solo tenía en mente que no podía gemir como mi cuerpo pedía hacerlo, por miedo a que nos encuentren.

Para callar mis gemidos Takeshi me beso descontroladamente mientras me embestía, a cada paso estas se hacían más fuertes y toscas, dando increíblemente en mi punto más sensible de mi interior.

No aguantaría mucho mas y sé que él tampoco. Me aferre fuertemente a su espalda ahogando un gemido o grito de placer en su boca. Me derrame en mi vientre y Takeshi lo hiso en mi interior. Me separe de su boca respirando escandalosamente rápido y me apoye en su cuello.

Estuvo bien…

… - ni siquiera le respondí, con esto ya estaba cansado. Después de un rato me levante y al hacerlo saque un pequeño gemido haciendo que el semen de Takeshi saliera de mi interior, como me arrepiento de ello

Hayato…me estas provocando otra vez

Ah?...espera!, que?! – me tomo bruscamente del brazo agachándome y comenzó a besarme nuevamente.

Al final el muy idiota termino haciéndolo de nuevo! Y me sigo preguntado…como es que sigo participando en ello?!. Sabia la respuesta, es que simplemente él sabía muy bien como domarme y hacer que cayera una y otra vez en sus redes.

Nos demoramos en llegar donde el Decimo, por obvias razones. El castaño estaba preocupado por nuestra ausencia, pues éramos los últimos que faltábamos, Reborn nos recibió con una sonrisa un tanto cómplice, acaso nos había oído?, no! peor! Nos había visto?!. Definitivamente para la próxima que a Reborn se le ocurra la genial idea de hacer esto de nuevo me iré a Italia por una buena temporada!

~~ FIN ~~


End file.
